


【ONER】出道贺文：勿忘你

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 汗流浃背的夏天里李英超忽而觉得那些阳光也没有那么刺眼，他内心里生出一种朦胧肆意的暖意，他觉得他们会走很久，尽管有很多磨难和苦痛，他们也还是会在一起。





	【ONER】出道贺文：勿忘你

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个零碎的时间片段的合集 献给最勇敢的四个人
> 
> 出道快乐 希望之后的每一天都快乐

岳明辉

岳明辉合上了笔记本电脑，在这之前他把毕业论文发给了教授，繁杂的英文单词，术语理论随着他“嗒”的一声都消失在了13英寸的屏幕里，他结束了一年研究生的学习。

算是结束了吧。

岳明辉靠在椅子上发呆，他对于这一人生阶段的结束还没有实感，他有点慌张，他不知道拿着这纸格拉斯哥硕士留学文凭能找到一份什么样的工作，他是回中国？还是去别的国家积累点工作经验？他会赚很多吗？还是和国内出来找工作的研究生拿一样的工资呢？他如果回中国，是先回去找工作？还是先回去和爸妈待一阵子？

明明结束了学生时代应当是轻松又雀跃的一件事，岳明辉那点操心的脾性又出来了，他眼下乌青，为了赶在deadline交论文，他把睡眠时间压缩到最短，拿着buns在校道上奔驰，在图书馆里找资料，睁开眼就是对着电脑屏幕和bibliography；他曾经不觉得做学生很好，虽然高中的时候美味的路边摊和大学边上的馆子充实了他在中国念书时候的一大半的空闲时光，吱吱呀呀的挂在头顶的电风扇和总是担心会掉下来直接抹脖子的担忧是自习课上溜号的主题，总有大人跟他说要珍惜做学生的时间，因为社会很险恶，工作很麻烦，要关系，要谄媚。

岳明辉最不喜欢这些。

可是，可是呢，岳明辉觉得烦躁，他打算出去转转，他拿了件衣服进了浴室冲凉。

来英国念书之前他问过一些人，每个人都说的不一样，但是都告诉他要学会自己做饭，要做好脱发的准备。结果岳明辉在这里待了小一年，英国的水质也没把他给洗秃头，再难吃的饭菜也没让他学会做饭，他一个人在国外也没能学会一点生存技能，倒是真的让人好奇他是怎么过下来的。

温热的水从他的头发丝流到脚指头，他淋着浴突然想唱歌，又有点羞于开口——室友随时都有回来的可能，他伸出一只湿淋淋的手去够手机，水滴聚在他指尖滴在屏幕上，又被指头抹开，触屏的准确度下降了很多，他费劲了好一会才听到他想要听的歌，充盈在狭小的浴室里。

岳明辉没那么难受了。

他觉得，去他/妈/的，不管他是回中国还是去哪儿，先找工作还是先在家里歇着，拿多少钱的薪水，还是继续念书，他都得先回家。

先往他的小床上一摊，再管之后的事。

李振洋

李振洋这个月第三次看到坤音娱乐的展台了。

他从宿舍踱到食堂的路上会经过这个招聘展台，从老师办公室回宿舍的时候也看得见。展台上贴的海报是性冷淡风格，紫色黑色的线条图案占了半张纸，不仔细看，根本不知道这是娱乐公司招聘，倒像是专门来他们北服招设计师的工作室。

李振洋也是今天才看出来这是个经纪公司的招牌。

够逼格，有点儿意思。

倒也不是李振洋太爱装逼，只是学校里摆的这些台子要不就是以“你想XXX吗”开头，要不就是直接列出要求薪水，都让他觉得没意思。

他今天睡得好，来了点兴趣看看这公司想干什么，别的公司招聘都是动了一大堆人发传单又吆喝的，这坤音娱乐选了个树荫，就一个人坐这儿，倒不像是正儿八经过来招聘的。

李振洋压迫性的身高给那人添了点阴凉的时候，他开了口，他手指着那个易拉宝问仅一位的工作人员：“你们招什么人啊？”

李振洋声音好听，像是那种黏黏糊糊的小猫嗓子，咬字又温柔又清晰，他现在心情还不错，说话声音又软又腻。

“练习生，只要男的，”那人说着抬头看了李振洋一眼，“你这样儿的男的就行。”

李振洋也是第一次听见这种招聘条件的，他看见桌子上摞了一沓报名表，他拇指食指捻起一张看，题头上写着“坤音娱乐全球招募”，做的倒像是个大公司。

“你们公司还有外国人啊？”李振洋看见全球下意识问了一句，问完才发觉这样好像显得自己挺没见识的。

“啊没有，公司去年才成立，现在就一个英国回来的北京人，你来了你就是第二个。”

李振洋没话说了，这话他也不知道怎么接了，他想笑，又怕被人觉得傻逼，他捻着那张报名表冲那人扬了扬下巴：“我拿走了。”

“你就在这儿填了呗。”

“我不得考虑考虑啊——”

他下次再见到那人的时候，他手里抱了个比他手臂还粗的猫，他冲李振洋一伸手。

“你好啊，我也刚来公司，拿摄像机的，以后拍你。”

卜凡凡

卜凡凡第五十六次看见哥哥背上贝斯出门去了。

他十八岁，一米八八，比他哥哥高了半个头。

哥哥出门之后，卜凡凡从餐桌上拿了一盒酸奶回到自己房间，他刚结束高考，志愿填了北京的艺术学校；他的身高好像无止境似的一直往上窜，去年夏天的衣服又穿不下了，卜凡凡穿着他最后一件还没阵亡的T恤，抱着手机躺回床上。

今天要录取，大概是。他又不确定地去翻日历，看见那行备注才安了心，他在备注里写了“录取”，今天到日子了。

卜凡凡有点紧张，说不上来的有点口干舌燥，他把最后一口酸奶舔干净丢进垃圾桶，窝在床上发呆，他想干点什么，却又不知道干什么好，他手心有点出汗，摸着遥控器把空调又调低了一度。

他摸了耳机出来听歌，换了一首又一首，听不到前奏结束就点了下一首，他紧张的好像有点过头了，高考前一天晚上都没现在这样，他想去北服，不是有点想，是特别想。

他就这么想着，紧张焦躁地枕在柔软的枕头上睡着了，谁都解释不清他怎么能在这个状态下睡过去的。

他是被培训老师的电话打醒的，卜凡凡这一觉睡了不过一个小时，老师就来问他查到没有，他知道这应该是查询开放了，哆嗦着手打开电脑，数字按错好几个，他第三次确认自己看见的状态是“录取”的时候，他带着哭腔说：

“老师，北服要我了。”

老师在电话那头被大个子逗乐了，她根本就知道只要卜凡凡没有特殊情况出现，一定会如愿成为他想成为的人。他吸着鼻子去拿床头柜上的纸巾，手臂把哥哥送给他的吉他模型打进垃圾桶里，他想笑又流着眼泪，手忙脚乱地听着电话，激动的有点狼狈。

哥哥背着贝斯回家的时候，收获了伏击在沙发角落里的弟弟的香吻一枚。

他虽然觉得有些莫名其妙，但还是念在他太高兴的份上，没有揍他。

李英超

李英超的高中第一次月考考得还不错，他拿着卷子勾错题写考后分析，教室里的人都走空了，他坐在靠窗的位置上埋头苦写。

窗外清凉的风吹进来，李英超头上不听话的那几根头发被吹的摇摆；小孩儿昨晚上没睡好，头发半干的时候就沾了枕头，早晨起来果然头上几个头发翘到天上，好在校草李英超的颜值没有被影响，早上去停自行车的时候，又有小姑娘红着脸给他递早餐。

李英超是一个优秀的共青团员，也是一个优秀的高中生，怀揣着报效祖国的信念，优异的成绩让他成为了佼佼者；他的青春里没有暗恋也没有恋爱，他喜欢阅读喜欢摄影，喜欢音乐，他心里也有很多小时候张牙舞爪现在却羞于出口的梦想。

李英超解完最后一道物理题，把书归整在桌子上，他在书包侧袋里摸出一颗水果糖，牙齿咬着扯开包装，利落地用舌尖卷进口腔，推到腮边，用牙齿圈起一个甜味供应的源头。

书桌里的静音的手机亮起了屏幕，系统提示他的微博收到一条私信，而李英超这一刻却不知道，他正看着窗外摇曳的树发呆，忽而想起某本书里的某个段落或者句子；他突然记起之前在某个公众号投的稿，也不知道有没有被选中，有段日子没有看了。

李英超按亮了屏幕。

ONER

“所以你们也是练习生咯？”卜凡凡见到除了他大学长之外的练习生的时候下意识地问，那些一米八几的男人们冲他点头；刚来的这个小子居然有一米九几，他压腿得哭成什么样啊。

没有了模特标签加身的卜凡凡，身高这个活靶子将会成为他未来练习生涯的重大累赘与疼痛，他还不知道，他甚至还没想到自己还会继续被要求减肥，做模特吃不饱就算了，他从办公室文员退出来，又换了份吃不饱的行业。

卜凡凡跟着那几个哥哥进练习室练习去了，舞蹈老师说今天开始第一堂舞蹈课，要他们做好准备，卜凡凡听了只是点点头，他还不知道接下来他要面对的是什么。

“洋洋，门口有个小孩儿。”岳明辉进休息室找他的水杯，李振洋正在享受他的闲暇时光，他穿着袜子踩在沙发上玩手机，听见岳明辉的话他抬头看了一眼。

“多大小孩儿？”李振洋去穿鞋，跟在岳明辉身后去看那个小孩儿，那时候岳明辉是他们练习生队伍里年纪最大的，被一众小毛孩推选为队长。队长老岳这个头发实在是有点儿太多了，衣服还穿的自己的那件，我靠，他怎么能在肩膀上给我沾了油点子，这件衣服要两千多呢。

然后李振洋就看见了岳明辉说的那个小孩儿。

真的是小孩儿，留着现在小孩儿流行的蓬松的泰迪头，乌溜溜的大眼睛发着光，背着个书包，旁边立了个小行李箱，手里拿着小纸条，不知道是不是在对门牌号。

“这儿就是坤音娱乐，你要是新来的练习生你就进来吧。”李振洋先开了口，他站在岳明辉身后高出半个头，而前面这个矮一点的男人手臂上张牙舞爪的不知道是画了个狼还是狗，而后面刚刚和自己说话的这个冷着脸也不是好相处的样子。十五岁的李英超抱紧了自己的小背包，拉着行李箱进了门。

他们摊开外卖盒在室内吃着午餐，那年接过李振洋报名表的摄影总监如今确实称职地举着摄影机记录着他们的日常，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，偶尔说说八卦，聊聊以前，卜凡听着，突然想到第一次见到李英超的那个挥汗如雨的下午。

他压腿的初体验留下的眼泪痕迹还没干透，看见从老板办公室出来的那个眉清目秀的小孩儿，说是新来的最小的弟弟。卜凡站在队伍的后面，他露出头能清晰的看见李英超那时的慌张和不知所措，他老幺的称号被这个00后抢走了，虽然他得不到什么哥哥们的宠爱，但是当他成为李英超的哥哥的时候，他觉得没有人会不喜欢这个小孩儿的。

“我叫卜凡凡，”虽然卜凡凡觉得这个名字有些过度可爱，和他的身高和长相有点不那么匹配，他在人群散去之后独自和李英超问好，他知道他的外形可能会给人留下有点畏惧的第一印象，所以他弓起身子笑着让自己不那么锋利，他冲李英超伸出手，“我96年的，比你大五岁。”

李英超握住他的手，他看见卜凡凡身后，刚才那两个哥哥靠着墙壁冲他笑，那个先前冷着脸的叫李振洋的还冲他挑了挑眉；汗流浃背的夏天里李英超忽而觉得那些阳光也没有那么刺眼，他内心里生出一种朦胧肆意的暖意，他觉得他们会走很久，尽管有很多磨难和苦痛，他们也还是会在一起。

后来这个场景断断续续地从他们嘴里说出来的时候，有人把它画成了画，李英超刷着小号看见的时候，他觉得这幅画应该取名叫开始。

这好像是他新旅程的开始，是那一年无所畏惧的开始，也是他们四个的最开始。

老板出去了，办公室留给他们四个去消化刚才宣布的一系列事情。

“我们这算是毕业了吗？”不知道谁提了这么一句，初成型队伍的时候老板介绍过这种让他们觉得有点怪异的体制，只有结束了BC221的练习生生活才有机会成团或者是个人出道，和升学的意思差不多吧。

岳明辉笑了，作为全团念书时间最长的队长，他发自内心的对他的“毕业”感到快乐，那年大不列颠的夏天烦恼终于消失不见；他侧过头去看队员们的反应，虽然没有什么太大的波动，但是他能感同身受这一刻这个空间里的快乐，它在涌动着包裹住他们四个，这将会是永远被铭记的一个时刻。

除了李英超，他们都不约而同的想起了高中毕业的夏天，和他们即将身处的这个夏天一样，有蝉鸣，有奋斗，有泪水，只是那时意味着的是离别，而他们将会继续并肩走向更明亮的天地。

他们到底熬过黑夜终见黎明，

终将星光闪耀。


End file.
